We are proposing pre- and post-doctoral training in "Individualized Care for At-Risk Older Adults" employing a conceptual framework of transitional care in order to: 1) recruit highly qualified pre- and post-doctoral trainees dedicated to aging research focused on transitions and individualized care for at risk chronically ill elders; 2) prepare trainees in an array of sophisticated methods designed to address significant clinical issues or test innovative approaches for enhancing care of this population across all settings and transitions n care status; 3) provide sustained mentorship to these trainees to assure highly productive scholarly careers; and, 4) expand capacity for cross-center collaboration and interdisciplinary research in aging. Our goals and training program are consistent with the NIH Roadmap and NINR priorities. Specifically, this training program is designed to: 1) prepare trainees with in-depth knowledge of key transition points for at risk older adults and the critical questions appropriate to the next iteration of research on this population; 2) provide intensive research experiences with seasoned mentors well-versed in methods appropriate to critical questions in aging and transitional care; 3) utilize the resources in the School of Nursing and the University to assure cross-center and interdisciplinary exposure and opportunities in transitions and aging research; and, 4) facilitate the conduct of clinically relevant research in aging transitions leading to significant contributions to the science. Faculty at the School of Nursing at the University of Pennsylvania has a strong history and impressive portfolio in interventions that have significantly enhanced quality of life and transitional care for at risk older adults and their caregivers. Particular areas of strength among faculty who dedicate all or part of their research to older adults are nurse-centered interventions aimed at the individual, as well as the system; production and translation of clinically relevant research; and attention to aging persons of all cultural, racial and ethnic backgrounds with needs ranging from the maintenance of physical function to mental health, and who face transitions from chronic illnesses from which they are unlikely to recover. In this five year training program, four pre- and four post- doctoral trainees will be supported annually. Our goal is to contribute in sustainable ways to a critical mass of scholars in transitions and aging who will further the advancement of knowledge in gerontology, broaden a significant base in interdisciplinary aging research, and be positioned to contribute to the science of transitions and individualized care for at risk older adults. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]